


Alone

by moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alone, Completed, Dead Dean Winchester, Death, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Grief, Mental Illness, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: Dean was her rock, in her darkest moments he kept her sane... he kept her alive. And after his death she isn’t sure how to keep going.





	Alone

She looked up at the cracked ceiling, tears streaming down her face as she let out a breath. The demons were back and this time he wasn’t there to save her anymore. “Kill yourself,” they whispered. “You’re alone, and you’re worthless. You don’t matter.”

The voices inside her head spoke in lies mixed with just enough truth to be believable. She was alone, but she wasn’t worthless. And perhaps, deep down she knew that… but all she could hear now was the voices and she took them for truth.

“Shut up,” she screamed. “Just… just stop!” With a shaky hand she threw the tin where she kept her knife and a few bandages across the room. She was determined, and she wouldn’t relapse… Not tonight. She had promised. And maybe he wasn’t there to help her. But his spirit…. his memory was. And she would keep her promise to him.

“All this pain you feel… it could be over. Easy. Just a handful of pills. One cut… You don’t have to live like this. It can be over. And you wouldn’t be alone anymore. It’d be better…”

-

A shimmering figure watched her from across the room, tears in his eyes as he watched the love of his life battle her demons alone. He’s unable to comfort her. Unable to offer a light through the dark. Only able to stand idly by and watch his love fight a battle no one should have to.

She was alone. And he could do nothing.

-

Footsteps sounded down the hall, and outside the door. Wood creaked as the door was pulled open, and a light flickered on. She was no longer shrouded in darkness. His brother quietly came into the room wearing a simple t-shirt and baggy jeans. His hair brushed her cheek as he came to sit down beside her.

He took her hand. “You’re not alone. You never have to be alone. I… I know I’m not him but I’m here whenever you need someone. I’m here. You’re not alone. You’ll make it through this.” He said all of this quietly, and she barely heard. But his presence comforted her. And she knew, if only for that moment… someone was there. Someone cared.

-

He watched as his brother whispered to her. He was taking care of her, as he had promised he would. She would be alright. She wasn’t alone. “Thank you, Sammy,” he said into the void. His voice made not a sound as his soul dispersed in a pale blue light floating upwards into the sky. He was gone, and this time he wasn’t coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
